1. Field of Invention
A modular structure assembled with different prefabricated and measured interlocking component elements made from a light-weight synthetic material. The component elements are assembled in an interlocking manner with optional secondary fastening components for further securing of the elements together upon assembly where local building codes require such secondary fastening. The component elements are resistant to weather, rot and insect destruction and the assembly of the modular structure does not require tools or labor required in the assembly of structures using conventional building materials or lumber.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to prefabricated building components.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,968 to Pullam, a wall framing system is disclosed having upper and lower beams and several studs secured to the beams using a securing system incorporating a perpendicular flange or tongue received within slots in the upper and lower beams at predetermined locations. The studs snap into the upper and lower beams using this securing means. A similar component structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,594 to Sucre F, which incorporates several structural panels and frames shaped and designed for direct interconnection by locking pins, panels and screws.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,968 to Pullam, uses a channel for the studs to be inset and held in place using a peg system and utilizes pre-drilled holes for wiring insertion within the studs. It also uses and I-beam stud configuration which does not possess the same characteristics and the lumber dimensional configuration of the present invention studs or other components with the honeycomb core. U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,530 to Price discloses honeycomb core features within large component panels. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,773 to Weir, large preformed wall panels attaching horizontally are disclosed, but without the vertical support disclosed by the present invention component structural support framework.